She is My Nightmare
by ElizLynn
Summary: Akumu and Tyki have been surviving the slums together with their friends Clark and Momo. She used to only have to worry about the next day's meal, but now something strange is happening to her arm and some weird white haired boy invited her to his hotel room while Tyki was out doing things that not even the author could describe. *Tyki X Female OC X Allen*
1. Chapter 1

Hello Readers~ This is Eliz and I hope you enjoy our story. Lynn and I stayed up quite late working on it ^^

Disclaimer: We do not own the manga/anime D. Grey-man or any of it's characters.

* * *

Akumu woke up to the bright, midday sun and jumped out of the tree she'd been sleeping in. Looking up she could see the sky, blue as ever, and feel the wind blowing past her, clean and crisp. "I've gotta get walking." she said stretching her arms and heading into the nearby town.

The town was bustling with people, customers, musicians, travelers, shop owners, it felt as though the town had a vitality almost all it's own. She had been searching around town all day, offering her hand at all the shops and booths, sadly her luck seemed dry. Either the owners didn't need help or they didn't want any, but she was getting nowhere in her search. Still, she took pride in her abilities and hoped that maybe there would be something for her to do. About an hour later, she seemed to have tried every place in the town and walked over to a nearby alley to take a break.

Taking a seat on an old wooden crate, she felt herself relax back. She'd been walking around all day,She found her eyes becoming heavy the longer she sat and soon began drifting into the dream whelm.

Footsteps, hard and heavy on the ground, she woke from her slumber. Pulling herself to her feet she scrambled behind one of the many crates. As the footsteps became louder and closer she could feel fear welling up inside her chest. Then nothing, she waited a few moments, the fear escalating, and peaked over one of the crates. Growing weary she stared intensely into the dark depths of the ally.

Suddenly, she felt a shock spread throughout her body as someone grabbed her from behind. She screamed, pulling away and falling face first into one of the crates.

Looking up to get a view of her attacker she felt a grin spread across her face. "Tiki!" she shouted, realizing that footsteps, belonged not to some creature of the night but to her friend.. Before her stood a group of close friends: Tyki, Clark, and Momo. The three males looked at her, large grins plastered across their faces and soon broke into laughter.

She soon realized that she was still lying in a pile of broken wood from her fall not too long ago and felt a blush spread across her cheeks. She knew that they were laughing at her.

Beginning to unbury herself from the pile of broken wood, she saw a hand reaching to help her. Taking the others nimble fingers, she felt herself being pulled swiftly out of the destroyed box into the arms of a tanned male. Pulling away quickly she felt herself blush and mutter a small "Thank you" toward the other.

Pulling herself back together, she looked at the other two males and grimaced. "You two, have no consideration for a lady" she said, hitting them with a small paper fan.

"Owww, why didn't you hit Tyki?" Clark complained, rubbing his head.

Akumu crossed her arms. "Because, Tyki does give consideration to a lady".

"I'm honored" Tyki replied, before taking another drag from his cigarette, "That you actually think I consider you a lady".

She felt herself blushing again as the boys burst into laughter.

"Aww, looks like she likes you Tyki." Momo said nudging Tyki. "If you play your cards right you might be able to make her your girlfriend.".

Tyki blushed and chuckled a bit. "You really think so?" He half joked as his friends continued to laugh.

Akuma felt herself redden even more and hit Tyki this time, instead of his friends.

"Tyki, why are you so..." she paused, feeling the anger boil more "Just..."

A sudden growl fills the alley way and she felt her angry quickly dissipate into embarrassment again. Her eyes widen and she moved her hands to cover her stomach.

Tyki stood up and walked over to her, placing a strong hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, we'll find you something to eat".

Clark quickly joined the other two, interrupting their small, intimate moment. "Come on, if we go now we might be able to get some of the good stuff."

"Yeah, Akumu isn't the only one hungry." Momo added, "If I don't get some grub in me soon, I might just eat my own foot." he joked, placing a hand on Clanks shoulder.

Taking a hold of Akumu's arm so they could start going, Tyki noticed that she had bandages wrapped around her arms. "Hey, what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it." She said, pulling her arm away.

Balling his hands into fists he let out a deep sigh.

"Come on, you guys are so slow." Momo yelled back to the lagging couple.

Tyki watched the female run toward the other two, feeling a little worried creep into the corners of his mind. He shook it off though, "I need to stay strong" he told himself, "and if Akumu says she doesn't want to talk, I won't push her."

Heading back into the group he joined in with the laughter and continued looking for food.

After scavenging the back alleys and low security shops, the crew managed to assemble a assortment of collected food, such as, but not limited to- A block of cheese, a half eaten fish, two bottles of unopened beer, something that seems to resemble mashed potatoes, and, a small collection of half eaten cans of vegetables and fruits.

Digging into the meal the earlier problems and embarrassments were easily forgotten to the joys of a full stomach.

When all that was left was empty cans and beer bottles. The two males, Momo and Clark, now found themselves slightly intoxicated by the small amount of alcohol they had consumed. Clark has his hand resting on the others upper thigh, while Momo seemed to muttering curse words as he blushed profusely at the others touch.

Tyki decided to ignore the two drunks as the situation progressed and turned his attention to his counterpart, who seemed to be packing up, "Where you going? The day's still young."

"I'm sorry" she began, "but I have to leave now, I've still got to earn some money today." she finished, sticking out her tongue while running into the crowded city.

After making her way through the crowd into the market area she stopped and scanned for potential employers.

Noticing a black smith not too far off, she began toward the small open hut. The closer she got however, the more she felt as though she was being followed, when she was but fifteen feet from the booth the swiftly turned on her heels and stopped, "Tyki, please stop following me, I can take care of myself".

"I know" he began, "But, I'm..." he trailed off.

"What?" she asked harshly, "Wanted to tell me my skirt had a speck of dirt on it?"

He looked taken aback, "What do you mean?"

"Or, that I have a hair out of place, or that I have some mud on my shoes?" As she continued her voice grew darker and louder, and they became closer and closer, drawing a small crowd around them. "I know that I may not be free from scars or dirt or care, but I can take of myself Tyki!" she yelled at the other, finally reaching the other, tears streaming down her face, her fists beating against the others broad chest. "Why do you have to protect me like this?"

Pulling the others bandaged arm away from his chest, stopping the blows he whispered, "Because, I don't want you to get hurt, I don't know what happened, but I don't want it to happen again."

She looked up into his eyes, her dirty face, now streaked clean from the tears.

"This stubbornness might be the end of you one day." Tyki replied wiping away the soft wetness, smearing dirt across her face.

She still stood still, her arm in the others hand. "You to don't have to talk but could you at least show me." he pleaded softly.

Lowering her eyes to rest on her bandages she nodded ever so slightly to give the other her okay.

He tightened his grip on her wrist, moving his free hand to the end of the bandages, unwrapping them slowly, gently, as not to cause the other any pain.

As the last of the bandages were removed they revealed a simple black tattoo across the females pale skin.

"I don't see what is wrong with them." He said, examining the others arms, "Your tattoos are still there and nothing seems to be wrong with your arms."

"Look again." Akumu sighed unable to look into Tyki's eyes. Looking down once again to examine her arm, he noticed that the tattoos were moving around in a swirling motion. His eyes widen.

"When did this start happening?" Tyki asked looking down to her. She averted her eyes.

"A little after you left on your last secret job." She said, turning her head to look at him, Akumu began to pull her arm away.

"Well I'm gonna go, I need money" she said turning her back to the male. The crowd that had once been small seemed to have become the entire town and began to part for her to get through.

Feeling disgruntled after being left alone in the middle of a crowd, when he was just trying to protect his...his...friend? Was she really just a friend, then why did he care so much for her. Sure, he worried about Clark and Momo's safety, but...for her...he was afraid for her safety, worried that she wasn't getting enough to eat. Why her?

He wondered all of this while wandering the town to find his other friends, not really navigating, but letting his feet guide him to his destination.

He found himself in front of a ringing phone inside of the local train station. Picking up the black receiver he begins a conversation so secret, not even the author knows what is said. After finishing this super secret conversation, Tyki hangs the polished receiver back in it's place.

Headed back to their usually meet up spot he finds Momo and Clank sitting on a park bench together, Clark asleep on Momo's lap.

Getting close to the snoozing couple he tapped the two a few times to see if they were awake, they were not. Making sure he was positioned just right he punched Momo in the shoulder, causing them both to fall down

"What the hell was that for?" Momo shouted up at Tyki.

"Hey, I've got another secret job so I gotta go. Tell Akumu that I won't be back for a few days."

The boys looked a bit ruffled,"What? You have to leave again? You literally just got back today."

"Yeah, I know" he replied sadly, "But someone has to make sure we don't starve." A small smile plays on his lips, "Make sure that Akumu doesn't get into any trouble, otherwise", he said raising a fist, "You know what'll happen."

Finally making her way to the booth she looks at the elderly blacksmith, "Sir" she began, getting the man's attention, "I really need a job, if you could let me work for just one night, I would be so greatful to you."

The elderly man sized her a moment before placing a wrinkled yet strong hand onto his white beard. "Young lady, after watching that there display between you and your boyfriend I'd rather not put you in harms way, and I'm sorry to say dear, that a blacksmiths shop is quite a dangerous place to work.

She felt her face redden in anger and embarrassment, "He's not my boyfriend and I can take care of myself, I don't need Tyki to protect me all the time".

"Dear me, I'm sorry miss. I assumed you were a bit young to be married, but I'm sorry to have made the mistake. I wish you two many children in the future" he replied to her happily.

She felt her face grew even redder as the man made the situation worse. She decided that it would be best to leave before it escalated to something even more embarrassing then husband and wife...if that's even possible.

Heading back out of town she felt herself beginning to cool down from her conversations with Tyki and the elderly man.

She walked without paying much attention to her surroundings, focused completely on her thoughts. she soon found herself on the cold hard ground.

Looking up she once again saw a hand reaching out to help. This one however, a strange, foreign color, grey. Slowly reaching to the others hand she felt herself being quickly pulled to her feet as the other grasped her hesitant hand.

"Tyki." she whispered, finding herself in the arms of a now rather frighteningly handsome friend. "Wha...what!?" She exclaimed pulling herself away from the man. She felt an odd sense of fear tingle inside of her, it was obviously Tyki...but...it couldn't be him. He just looked so...different.

Turning herself away from the confusion she began to run into the forest but was soon stopped by a strong hand grasping her arm.

"Tyki, please. Let go, you're hurting me." Akumu yelped as he tried to pull her close.

"I'm...hurting you?" He asked slowly, in disbelief.

"Yes." She pleaded, "Please, let go."

Letting go of the smaller's arm, he watched as she dashed away into the forest. "Hurting her", he said to himself, "But...I'm supposed to keep her safe."

Managing to make her way into the forest she stopped to catch her breath. As her breathing calmed she looked down at where the other had grabbed her to see a fresh bruise forming, "Tyki", she said to herself, "was that really you?"

She felt the warm drops of rain begin to hit the bruise on her arm and watched as the water collected and drizzled down the sides. "Why am I crying?"


	2. Chapter 2

The sky now fading into pinks and purples, Akumu made her way back to the tree of slumber. Climbing into the dark branches she found herself having to stop, to wipe away the tears obstructing her vision. Green leaves and brown bark and blue sky blurred the higher she climbed and she feared that she might fall the rough ground far beneath her.

Finally to her regular spot, she positioned herself in a comfortable position and prepared herself to sleep. Yet, the night air was cold against her exposed skin, and the memories of earlier still raced across her mind.

"Who...what was that?" she asked herself, "Was it really Tyki...maybe, maybe it was something I ate. Yeah, it must have been the odd mashed potatoes, there's no way that was real."

Comforted by her own lies, Akumu was finally able to relax into tree and fall asleep.

The last thing she told herself was, "Everything'll be okay tomorrow".

_She found herself in the center of the town, the emptiness of the night made all the more pronounced by the new moon, even the stars seemed hidden in the blanket of night._

_The silence was deafening, ear splitting. Yet, she found herself listening hard to find even one soul in the night._

_Walking was the only thing she could do, so she walked, searching for anyone to help her understand what was happening._

_Eventually there was no place else to look, she had even tried a few houses and found them locked._

_Deciding that there was no point walking around the deserted town she headed back toward her tree, yet, at the edge of town she saw the silhouette of a man._

_"Hello?", she called into the darkness, hoping for any form of answer._

_After a few moments of no reply she began walking toward the man slowly_

_She could feel fear, a feeling that she had been having too much the last day for comfort, building inside her the closer she got._

_He seemed to be at least six feet tall, and rather skinny. She wondered if she could take him on if he decided to attack._

_"Hello...? Can, can I ask you something?" she called, hearing the fear leak into her voice._

_Once again hearing no reply she walked closer until she was but five feet from the unknown male. His head was lowered masking his identity, but his skin seemed to be a sickly grey color in the dark star light._

_"Tyki?" She whispered, the days events coming back to her quickly_

_Lifting his head to her he spoke for the first time, "Yes, love?"_

_His voice sent a shiver through her body, as though someone had just breathed on the back of her neck, and she could feel her fear escalating quickly._

_"Ty...Ty...Tyki?" Her voice wobbled. She had begun to back away slowly, her feet stumbling, she soon found herself for the third time that day on the ground._

_A hand was once again held out. Looking up into her friends face, she saw not his usual goofy smile, but a large grin, inhuman, spread across his entire face._

_She only had a moment to ask one question, "What are you?" Before his hand had penetrated her chest._

Akumu woke screaming, drenched in sweat, and falling out of a tree. Hitting the hard ground she was surprised she didn't break anything, but she was still going to have a major bruise on her ass from the fall.

Running a hand through her hair she sighed, she really hoped this day would go better than the last, she didn't need any more emotions added to those leftover from yesterday.

Standing up and wiping the dirt off her clothing she began walking into the town.

Passing the outer ring of the town she felt a tinge of fear echo back from her dream, but she kept walking. "It was just a dream", she told herself, "I'm still alive, and there's no hole in my chest."

Once again beginning her search for a job she came to discover early on that Tyki's odd little confession thing had not only affected the elderly blacksmith, but everyone in the town, she would not be getting a job for a while.

Feeling bummed and a bit pissed at Tyki she went to find her friends. Letting her feet guide her she soon found herself falling, she seemed to have no balance lately, but she never felt the pain of the ground, but the warm arms of a boy.

As soon as she was once again stable he let her go, and she found herself blushing.

Looking at her rescuer, the first things she noticed was the boy's white hair and the strange markings beneath his left eye.

Shaking her head to escape her thoughts she realized that it had been her fault for the fall. Bowing quickly, the blush bright on her face she proceeded to apologize to the handsome stranger, "I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's quite all right", he smiled back at her before looking her over and frowning, "You look like you've had a rough day, I could escort you back to my hotel room and we could get you cleaned up. I even have some extra clothes I could lend you."

Her embarrassment quickly boiled over into anger, "Well, I'm sorry that I can't afford to have clean clothes or shower that often."

"No, umm, that's not what I mean. I just...ummm...thought that I could help you could, umm, clean yourself off. Please Miss, I didn't mean to offend you." The boy fretted trying to calm the other down.

"Fine, Don't think I accept handouts though!" She fumed, I just haven't had a good bath in a while."

"Thank you for letting me help." The boy replied. "My name's Allen, what's your's?"

"Akumu." She said turning her head away. "If you try anything funny, so help me I will cut off your tongue and sew it to your forehead!"

The boy's eyes widened but he put on a smile, knowing that there is no way she was going to like or even trust him anytime soon.

All the way to the Inn Akumu stayed a couple feet behind the other to make sure he didn't try anything. He didn't seem to be concealing any weapons, but it was hard to tell with all the clothing he was wearing.

They stopped before a small Inn that Akumu and her friends had taken food from a couple times before and felt a bit of anxiety run through her, "What if they remembered her?"

"We're here." Allen smiled to her, walking into the building "My rooms on the second floor, third room on the right".

She started heading upstairs to where the rooms were as Allen followed closely behind.

Making their way down the hallway they stopped at a door that Allen had pointed out as his, and Akumu waited for him to open it for her.

Leading her inside the room, the male showed her where the bathroom would be located and left her to start up the bath.

As the water filled the tub Akumu began to strip, leaving the bandages on her arm.

Soon later, Allen knocked at the door, "Give me your clothes and I'll see if I can get you something in a similar size".

Picking up her clothes, she opened the door a crack and handed the boy her dirty clothing.

"What happened to your arm, if I may ask?" He inquired as her took her clothes. Pulling her arm back inside quickly, she slammed the door shut.

"No. You may not ask!" she yelled "Now go!"

With the white haired boy gone, Akumu unwrapped her arm and laid her bandages on the sink

Looking over to the tube she felt joy bubble up, it had been so long since she's had a good bath.

Allowing herself to relax for the first time, in a long time, she felt the water wash away all the dirt and worry.

After who knows how long, she heard Allen yell through the door, "I found you some new clothes."

"Okay", she yelled, getting up from the bath she dried herself off, and wrapped a towel around herself.

Opening the door a crack, she stuck her arm out for her new clothing, but before she felt the soft feeling of cloth against her arm she heard the boy ask her, ""Why...why's your tattoos moving?"

Akumu eyes widened as she realized she hadn't put the bandages back on. Pulling her arm back inside the room she shut the door again.

"If you tell me when you got those tattoos I might be able to help explain what's going on with them." She heard the male say through the door.

Looking down at her arm she had to make the choice of whether or not to trust the other, she didn't want to, she didn't even want to talk to Tyki about them, but she wanted to understand.

"I was born with them but they only recently started to move." Akumu said opening the door a crack.

"Thats what I thought. If my thoughts are correct you could have innocences within you. I have a friend who would be able to tell for sure. Just wait here for a little bit and I'll go get him." Allen said as he headed out the door.

"Wait, my clothing she yelled, realizing she was still in a towel.

"Sorry Miss", he said handing her the clothes he had been holding.

She took them, blushing a bit, then closed the door as Allen ran off to find his friend.

Putting on the clothes Allen had given her she wondered whose they had been, they were far nicer than her old clothes, even making her look kinda pretty.

She blushed at her own thought, but continued to look at herself in the mirror, she was kinda tall, a bit above average. Her hair was long, uncut, but since she had washed it, it had calmed down a lot.

Feeling calmed down Akumu moved herself to the bed, lying down on the soft mattress, it was much better for sleeping in than a tree. Looking back down to her arms she sighed seeing the cat like tattoo swirling around her arm and the bruise Tyki had left.

"Tyki", she said out loud, wondering how her friend was and what he would be doing at the time. Then, she remembered the last time she had seen him and the dream and closed her eyes, maybe there would be more answers when she woke up.

She found herself having the same dream as before and same as before she woke up screaming.

Finding herself still in Allen's room. putting a hand to her chest to she see that nothing had happened, Akumu looked out the window to see that the sun was beginning to set. Sitting up in the bed she wondered if she had enough time to sleep a little while longer before deciding she'd rather not face the dream again.

A few minutes later the door opened, revealing Allen and two other boys. One a redhead with an eye patch; the other was an older, short haired man.

"Who are they?" She asked staring at the guy with the eyepatch for a good moment.

"This is Lavi and bookman." Allen told her, each male saying a quick "Hello", when their names were said.

"Wow Allen, you never told us she was that beautiful." Lavi swooned as Akumu felt blush rise to her cheeks and looked away quickly, turning her attention to Bookman who was pulling a chair up to the bed.

"May I please see your arms?" She looked down at her arm, reluctant around all the new people, deciding that, since they hadn't killed her yet, she was probably okay.

Giving her arm over to Bookman he examined it for a good few moments.

"It does appear that you have a parasitic anti-akuma weapon." Bookman said as he began to wrap her arms.

"An anit what?" She gave a confused look to them.

"An anti-akuma is innocents that is a weapon to destroy the Millennium Earl's toys. His toys are the akuma that are made with human souls that are bound to the akuma." Allen explained.

"How does he get the souls?" she asked

"He finds someone who is grieving and have them call their soul back to the living and then have the akuma kill that person and take over their body."

"That's...gross", she replied.

"Yeah, but the innocents in you can destroy the akuma letting the souls go to heaven. Which make you one of us. You are an exorcist."


	3. Chapter 3

"A what?" Akumu asked with a bit of sarcasm and disbelief.

"An exorcist!" Allen repeated himself.

Pulling herself up from the bed, she looked over at the three, "Yeah...I don't believe you."

Beginning toward the exit she stopped as Allen stood in front of the door. "Could you get outta my way please?" she asked in an irritated tone.

"You have to believe me." he pleaded with her.

"If that's true why have I never seen an akuma?"

"Because we are that good." Lavi crooned, complimenting them on their hard work.

Pushing Allen out of the way she opened the door. Behind the thick piece of wood was a large monster floating in the air. It looked kinda like a grey balloon with shingles, which doesn't sound that scary until you count the 20 or so gun barrels protruding from it.

She screamed and tried to run backwards, but only succeeded in bumping into Allen.

"W...What is that?!" Akumu asked frightened.

"That is what Allen was telling you about." Lavi replied.

Bookman pulled the girl out harms way and stuck her behind the bed, "Stay here, we don't want you getting hurt."

Akumu watched as Allen's left arm morphed into a demon like talon that seemed to be made out of metal. Centered on the back was a red cross like shape that stood out against his silver hand. His left eye changed from stormy to black, red circles around the pupil.

"Wha...What are you?" she asked, fear causing her voice to crack.

The akuma pointed it's guns at at the silver haired teen and began to shoot.

She watched, horrified that he, or she, might be struck by the monster. Bookman put a hand on her shoulder, "He'll be fine". He comforted her.

Allen dodged each bullet swiftly and ran at the akuma, swingin with his arm with great accuracy he struck the demon square in the center.

She watched as the demon exploded into dust and the boy walk through to the other side of the doorway. All that was heard was the sound of another Akuma exploding into nothingness.

"We have to get out of here!" Allen yelled back to the others.

"Why are they here?" Akumu said looking around the room in alarm.

"They want our innocents." Lavi explained taking Akumu's hand and leading her out of the room.

Being lead out of the bedroom, she soon found her hand given to bookman so that Lavi could help Allen fight off the Akuma.

As she was lead off, Akumu heard the strange redhead yelling, "Big hammer, little hammer, grow grow grow." from behind her and turned to watch as the male's hammer begin to grow to a size rivaling the akuma's.

"Follow me" bookman said, pulling her to the stairs where they were cut off by one of the amuka.

Her tattoo began to hurt and she unwrapped the bandages to see what had changed.

Once it was completely unwrapped the tattoo jumped off her arms and darted at the akuma in front of them. The tail of the tattoo was still attached to her arm but it seem to be able to grow in length and in size.

Growing in length her innocent wrapped itself around the akuma akuma before beginning to shrink, crushing the grey monster inward.

After the akuma blew up she watched as her tattoos receded into her arm.

She felt her knees became weak then give out, "What...what just happened?" she asked no one in particular.

"Your innocence acted on it's own", Bookman replies, placing a hand on her shoulder, "I know this is all quite overwhelming, but we must hurry, we haven't much time before more Akuma show up."

Pulling herself up, Akumu steadied herself on the elderly man, "Thank you", she replied quietly.

Making their way down the stairs, the two finally made it out of the the Inn, where they were soon met by Allen and Lavi and many, many Akuma.

Allen's arm once again morphed, this time into a large gun similar to that of the akuma's.

Aiming the gun at then akuma he shot a long golden arrow at them. The arrow in coming into contact with the akuma then caused the odd demons to blow up.

"What are you shooting?" Akumu asked, watching each Akuma blow up in front of her.

"Pure innocents." Allen replied as he continued to shoot at the monsters surrounding them.

Swinging his hammer, Lavi hit akuma after akuma, destroying them one by one.

Watching the other's destroy the monsters Akumu realized that her tattoos had decided to join the fun, squeezing all the demon's it could wrap itself around and turning them into a compact ball.

"How many more are there?" Akumu asked keeping track of her innocents as best as she could.

"Not too many." Lavi said pointing his hammer up into the air, "Innocents activate, level two." It began to spin as japanese characters formed a circle around the base of the hammer and slowly started to spin around it.

"Hammer of flames!" He called, hitting one of the symbols, causing it to catch the hammer on fire and hit the ground. Flames erupted from the front, rising around and engulfing the remaining and akuma.

Akumu's innocents once again returned to her arm and she fell to the ground along Allen and Lavi.

Pulling herself into a sitting position, Akumu leaned against Allen's back. As she fell asleep she felt a small chuckle emanate from the one she was laying on.

"So what now?" Lavi asked looking into the night sky.

"We do what Akumu is doing. We go to bed." Allen smiled over to Lavi. The other then smiled back.

"But what do we do about her?"

"We take her with us, we are only going back up to the room."

Allen was careful when standing up so that Akumu wouldn't fall over.

Picking her up he then carried her back to their room and layed her on one of the two beds . Lavi then went to sleep on the other bed and Allen fell asleep on the floor between the bed as Bookman passed out on a chair.

The next morning everyone woke up to the sound of Akumu's screams.

Allen was quickly at her side asking her, "What's wrong? Are you okay? Did something happen?"

After telling the younger teen that it was just a nightmare he backed off a bit...after asking if there was anything he could do to help.

"No, I just want to leave?" she replied.

"What do you mean leave?" Allen exclaimed.

"There is no reason for me to be here. Now can I please go!"

"Don't you want to be an exorcist?" Lavi asked getting off the bed.

"No, so if you guys are done with me, I'd like to go." She answered, making her way to the door while was blocked by Bookman.

"May I please go now?" she asked him.

"Why don't you want to be one? You did great yesterday." Allen asked.

"I have to talk to a friend." akumu explained and smiled at the thought of Tyki.

"Oh, Allen looks like you got some competition." Lavi said nudging his friend, causing the other to blush.

"What are you talking about?" Allen replied embarrassed.

"Well you let her have you bed and you wanted to make sure she was safe, so it means you like her, don't you."

"I do not!"

"Yes you do."

"Will you guys just shut up!" Bookman yelled getting annoyed at the two.

"But it's true." Lavi commented.

"No it is not!" Allen yelled back.

"Well, if you guys are going to keep fighting over that stupid little conversation I'm gonna go, bye." Akumu said as she slipped out the door.

"Thank god." She told herself, as she walked out of the inn and began her quest to find Tyki, Clark and Momo.

As she walked the town she found herself starting to become hungry, making her way to the shopping district she looked around for something to eat. Knowing she had no money she started to brainstorm a way to get something in her stomach. If only she had Eaze with her, she would have him distract the people so she could grab some food for them. Sadly she did not. Now thinking about it she hasn't seen Eaze in quite a while, she wondered if Momo and Clark had been taking care of him somewhere else.

Unable to think of a good way of getting food without getting notice she decided to just try and pickpocket just enough money to buy some food for herself.

Looking around to see if there were any good targets. She eventually saw a young slender man of slightly above average height that seemed kind of clueless and looked like he could have quite a bit of money on him.

Walking in his direction her plan was to just bump into him and grab some money in the process. Moving in for the kill she stumbled over a rock and fell on top of the guy. Blushing with embarrassed she apologized quickly before realizing it could still work.

"No, I'm sorry." The man said back. As Akumu pulled herself up, she slipped her hand into the others pocket,grabbing just a bit of money.

Once she got the money hidden behind her back and helped the man up with her free hand.

"Well I got to go, I'm in quite a hurry." She said, scurried away.

Happy with herself she looked to see how much she managed to get, enough for two small apples, woot! Going over to the nearest food salesman she bought two apples. She stuffed one of them into her pocket and took a large bite out of the other, letting the juice trickle down her neck.

Once she had finished the red fruit she began her search for her friend's again.

Going to the park they usually hang out at she found Momo and Clank sleeping on a bench with Eaze between them.

A evil smirk then grew on her face. she walked up behind them and yelled. "Look Tyki got us food!" Momo, Clark and Eaze woke up instantly.

"Where?" They asked in unison.

"Over there!" Akumu said pointing to the left. The boys ran, tripping over each other and falling face first into the dirt.

She began to laugh and Eaze chuckled a bit as well, soon they were all laughing and realizing their mistake.

They all walked back over and sat on the bench. Momo and clark, then Eaze and last her. "So Eaze, it has been awhile since I've seen you, where have you been?" Akumu said, patting his head.

"I had a secret job of my own." Eaze explained.

"Oh I see, well did you get any money?"

"Yeah but I spent almost all of it to get back."

"That sucks. Hey do any of you know where Tyki went?"

"You didn't know, he had another secret job for a little bit. He left just two days ago, but we don't know when he will be back." Momo explained.

Akumu sighed, she missed Tyki and had hoped he would be back soon.

"Well I'm gonna go see if he's came back yet." she said, standing up from her seat.

"Has something happened between them while I was gone?" Eaze asked. Momo and Clark look at each other then shrugged.

Letting her feet guide her around town Akumu searched high and low for Tyki. About an hour after hitting the central plaza she decided to go to the train station and see if he had even come back yet.

Walking up to the man in the little ticket booth she asked if he had seen her friend or knew if when he was coming back.

After the small man told her that Tyki had not returned from his trip, she gave up on her whole escapade and clasped onto a bench.

Pulling out the apple from earlier she let her mouth savor the taste and consumed it slowly, allowing the excess time to pass unnoticed.

Finishing off all the meat of the apple she got up to throw away the core.

As she tossed the apple into the pail, she heard the sound of a train coming into the station.

The area filling with white smoke that would dissipate soon, she wondered if Tki had been on the train.

Hurrying back to her seat she watched as each door swung open, releasing passenger after passenger got off, she sighed in disappointment.

Walking toward the exit she heard someone yelling, "You lazy bum, get off the train!"

Looking back she watched as her friend walked groggily out of the train.


	4. Chapter 4

Spotting her close friend she began running at her target. As she got closer the male seemed to notice her coming and waved.

Reaching the male she stopped abruptly and kicked him in the leg, "Thats what you get!" She shouted at him in anger.

Grabbing his leg in pain, he shouted, "What'd you do that for?"

"For leaving without telling me. So much has happened since the last time I've seen you." she replied, feeling much better after the small dose of violence.

"Before you tell me what happened I want to know where you got the new cloths. You look so cute in it. It also looks as if you got cleaned up."

She blushed looking down at herself, "Well...I...what happened is...I ran into a boy and he offered me a bath at the Inn he was staying at...I really didn't want to but I knew I really needed it so I went with him". She started, before Tyki cut in.

Tyki felt generally pissed through the entire thing, "You went with a stranger to his hotel room with the offer of free baths and food? What if he had been a pervert?" He asked her.

"I didn't think about that." she whispered, "But, he wasn't so It's okay."

Sighing he let her continue, "Once I was done he gave me a new set of clothes. Then, as I was about to take them from him, I forgot to wrap my arm back up and he saw my tattoos."

Tyki's eyes narrowed, "And what did he do when he say them?" he asked, his voice bitter.

"Once I got dressed I wanted to leave but he said he thought he knew what it was..." she trailed off.

"What did he think it was?" He asked her, anxiety boiling up inside of him.

"Innocents. But he had to get another friend to make sure. I feel asleep on the bed waiting, and after he got his friend he confirmed it to be true. They said I was an exorcist, like them. Though they had to explain to me what innocence is."

"Oh, really?" He asked, knowing how badly this was going to turn out.

"Yeah, it suppose to stop the Milliemanu Earl's toys. But they aren't just any type of toys, they are giant monster like things that take on a human form because they were made from dead human souls."

"You don't really believe all that do you?"

"Well I didn't at first but once I tried to leave there was one right in front of me, outside of the room, so then Allen and Lavi started attacking"

"So wait the boys name was Allen?"

"Yup, and his two friends were Lavi and Bookman. As I was saying Bookman tried to get me to safety outside but one of the akuma cut us off. Then my arm began to hurt and once I looked to see why my tattoo like jumped of my arm and destroyed it and it blew up. Once it was gone the tattoo returned to my arm Then once we got out there was even more. Allen and Lavi then came out and started attacking the other ones. Then the cat tattoo started attacking the monsters too. Then where there were only a couple left Lavi got them all with a flaming hammer. It was so cool! Then I passed out." Akumu laughed. "Oh and they want me to be an exorcist with them."

"You're not really gonna join them are you." Tyki asked a little worried.

"Of course not." Akumu smiled.

"Good because it is way too dangerous for you." Tyki sighed with relief. Akumu instantly got pissed.

"So you think I can't take care of myself?! You know what maybe I will join them just to show you that I can!" She yelled as a crowd began to form around them.

"No, I didn't mean it like that. I just want you to stay safe with me."

"Sure whatever, and what do you mean with you?! You're almost never around, I only get to see you like twice every other week. If I'm lucky!" she screamed at him, as thick crowd of people now surrounded them.

"You're always away on you're stupid secret jobs! I almost never get to see you, or even have you all to myself for even a last time I did you looked almost completely different...Please...tell me why you looked so different." she whispered to him, tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

Trying to speak, Tyki found himself unable to get the words out of his throat, everything she said was true.

. "Tell me...did your look have to do with you secret job? What even goes on when you're off on those stupid things? Tell me!" she yelled, tears running freely down her face.

"I'm sorry, but I can't." Tyki tried to explain. "But if you stay with Momo, Clark, and Eaze then I know that you're gonna stay safe." He said, wrapping his arms around the female

Pushing him away she smiled, "That isn't gonna work Tyki."

Walking away, a small smile on her face, she could feel the tears flowing down her skin.

The crowd parted and began to disband as the female left their ranks.

Grabbing her arm, Tyki pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"Tyki?" she questions, as their lips parted. Akumu felt a hot blush run across her entire body as the other's hand lightly brushed away her tears, "Please", he whispered, "Don't go."

"Tyki," she whispered back, looking up into his eyes, "I'm serious. Once I show everyone that I don't need to be treated like some..." she paused for a moment, "Damsel in distress, I'm not coming back. I'm going to become an exorcist."

Tyki watched as his love leave him, wanting so badly to run, stop her, and lock her away, out of harms reach. Yet...she would never be happy like that, he knew, she craved adventure, she wanted to prove herself. The only thing he could do is wait for her to return,

She found herself in tears again, a new hole growing in her heart. Putting a hand on her chest she remembered how her friend lips had felt against hers and blushed again. This was no time to be thinking about a potential boyfriend.

Wiping away the tears she set her sights on finding Allen.

On her way back to the Inn she knew the younger was staying at, Akumu ran into her other friends.

A false smile planted on her face she waved them over. "Hey you guys."

"Hey." Momo and Clark said back, Eaze between the two of them holding one of both their hands.

"You guys. I've got to tell you something really important." She began, bending down and ruffling the small boy's hair.

The child looking up into the girls eyes and asked, "What is it, Onee-chan?"

"I'm gonna be going away for awhile." she responded, a frown forming on her face

"But why?" Eaze asked, running a hand through his hair.

"Well things aren't going so well for me right now, I'm afraid if I stay any longer it might get worse. Please understand." She said, giving them each a hug.

As she bent down to hug the youngest she realized the boy was crying, "What's wrong?" she asked, worried the boy might be hurt.

"I don't want you to go, I want Mommy to stay here" he cried, wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm sorry Eaze", she said, "But I'm not your mommy, Momo is, and Clank is the daddy."

Momo but in, "But why do I have to be the mom, why can't Clark?"

"Because, you're the one that cooks." Clank said, sticking out his tongue.

"Boys, stop it. Just listen, it doesn't matter who the mom or dad is, what matters is, you're a family. So please stop arguing and love each other when I'm gone." she finished, hugging them all one last time. "I'm really gonna miss all of you."

"Just keep in touch. o.k.?" Momo asked.

"I'll do my best...Well I've got to go. I really love you guys. Oh! And before I forget, Eaze do me a favor and tell Tyki that I'm gonna miss him too." Then bending down to the child's level, she placed a kiss lightly on his cheek. "Give him that for me too." she told him, with a sweet smile.

"Are you sure about this?" Clark asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry It's so late notice, but...I really want to do this." She finished, continueing off in search of her odd white haired friend.

Finally finding herself back at the inn she ran up to tell her new companions the sorta good news.

Before even knocking on the door she could hear a commotion inside and wondered if there were more Akuma around, however, after knocking the door and getting no answer, she opened the door herself to reveal Allen, Lavi, and Bookman scrambling and around the room and yelling at each other in search of a missing sock.

"That was my favorite sock", she heard Lavi yell at the other's.

"How do you even tell your socks apart?" Allen asked, holding up a couple pairs that seemed to look exactly the same."

"Because I don't wash that one." He answered, flipping one of the beds over.

"What do you mean you don't wash your socks!?" Bookman interjected, "That's unsanitary."

"But if I wash it all the luck will be gone with the soap and water, and all that will be left is a sock." He explained, as he rifled through the bed sheets.

"Excuse me", Akumu interjected into the conversation, "But...I want to be an exorcist."

All the commotion stopped and the three pulled themselves together, "Umm, we're sorry you had to see that", allen blushed.

Lavi ignored him, "Have you seen my lucky sock?" he asked.

"No." She laughed, 'But, by any chance are you wearing it?"

Looking down at his shoe covered feet he pulled up his pant legs to reveal one sparkling white sock and one that was a mix between light green and grey, "Oh, yeah, there it is." he replied happily.

His other counterparts did not reply in kind, "What do you mean you were wearing it the whole time? That was the first place you should've looked." Bookman fumed at the redhead.

"I don't know. I didn't remember putting it on so I assumed I had lost it to the Akuma." he replied.

"Well, guess what, our room is wrecked now, and if it isn't fixed the hotel staff is going to be on us about extra payment." Bookman continued looking at his pupil.

"Then let's just set it back up", he replied, oblivious to the other mans worried now that he had his lucky sock back.

"Oh no, we're not going to set this back up, you're going to set this back up. It's your fault we ruined it in the first place."

The boys smile dropped and he looked over to the other two, "Either of you want to help?" he asked hopefully.

Akumu and Allen looked at each other, shrugged and responded, "Sure, why not?"

After spending a copious amount of time resetting up beds and putting sheets on correctly the team was ready to check out.

Bags in hand they walked down to the front desk and handed in their room key, "Thanks for staying." The receptionist said, taking the key from them.

"It has been our pleasure." Allen smiled at the women.

Looking over at his chew he waved a hand, "Come on guys, let's go."

"Where are we going?" Akumu asked, feeling kinda under packed, though she didn't really have anything to pack, next to her counterparts.

"Oh, yeah. You don't know." Allen grinned, "We're on our way back to the Black Order"


	5. Chapter 5

Heading over to the train station with Allen and the others, Akumu wondered if Tyki had found they're friends yet. She knew he would get the message eventually, but it was sad to imagine that he was already recieved her goodbye kiss.

The thought of leaving her friends and Tyki behind made her heart break but she knew she had to do it, she just had to prove that she was capable of taking care of herself.

Once they got to the train station, Lavi wandered away with bookman to buy tickets.

After a few minutes of silence she realized that she was crying, her heart was breaking. She had never left her home, never left Tyki, he had only ever left her.

The other two running back with four tickets they stopped at the sight of the cryin female

"You okay?" Lavi asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She stood silent, letting the tears run down her face.

Allen then took her by the shoulders and guided her onto the train. They could hear the whistle blowing, telling that the trip was about to begin. They took their seats in the back of the car.

Staring outside the window, Akumu could swear she heard the voice of Tyki.

"No it can't be." she said aloud, thinking she was going crazy.

Then she heard it again and recognized the face of the man who had kissed her not an hour before.

The train started moving slowly as Tyki ran along side of it

"Tyki?!" more tears ran down her cheeks at the sight of the man.

"Catch!" He yelled, throwing something shiny up to her.

She nearly jumped out of the widow trying to catch it but was held in by Allen and Lavi.

She felt a smile grow on her face as she looked down at the man.

Cupping his mouth he yelled up to the younger girl. "I love you Akumu, come back safely!"

"I love you too." She yelled, blowing him a kiss, she felt one last tear fall down her face.

The train, now at full speed, was leaving the train station and she watch as Tyki got father and father.

She was then torn between the feelings of happiness and sadness as Tyki disappeared from sight. On one hand she would be able to finally prove her worth, on the other she was leaving a lifelong friend behind.

Sitting down, tears still clouding her vision. She wiped them away looking down to her lap to see what Tyki had thrown her.

In her lap laid a fancy looking key. Holding it up to the light she wondered what Tyki had been telling her by giving her the object. Then placed it in her pocket.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Allen asked placing a hand on her back.

Felling the others warm touch, she turned to him and wrapped her arms around him gently, "I'm gonna miss him so much!" she whispered, tears falling onto his shoulder.

Allen blushed and patted her back, "You're going to be okay, you'll get through this."

She pulled away slowly, "Thanks Allen, you're a good friend."

Laying her head on the other's shoulder Akumu found herself drifting into a dreamless sleep.

Somehow the girl ended up on Allen's lap without waking herself up. It seemed like a much softer place than his shoulder.

Needing to go to the restroom, Allen felt him shifting his weight. He was afraid however that if he actually moved the girl lying on him, he would wake her.

"Well now that her boyfriend is out of the picture you might have a chance Allen." Lavi smirked, "Look", he continued, "She's already warmed up to you." Lavi commented as he Nodded at the girl in the other's lap.

'"What are you talking about?" Allen blushed.

"I'm talking about the girl on your lap. She's a beauty, don't you think?"

"Well, yeah." He blush, "And she seems nice, but I just met her a few days ago."

"See, told you, potential girlfriend. You'll come around to the idea." The redhead finished looking around the seat to find something.

"What are you looking for?" Allen asked, watching the other male scramble around.

"Have you seen my marker?" Lavi asked.

"I threw it away." Bookman replied popping out of nowhere.

"What?! why?" Lavi exclaimed.

"Because I was tired of trying to clean marker off of my face every time I woke up while on a train with you." Bookman sighed.

As night came everyone was asleep. Akumu woke up in a cold sweat from her recurring dream.

She got up and headed to the train's bathroom. She cleaned herself off a bit and looked in the mirror, wondering why she keeps having the same dream.

Shaking the thought off she started to fix her hair she noticed something off in the reflection. Quickly looking behind her she sighed as only the air greeted her.

She took her time getting back to the group, still anxious from the bathroom.

Once getting back to her seat with the group she looked out the window, willing herself to go back to sleep. She watched as the scenery went by- trees and sky and ground blurred by speed.

She sighed knowing it was going to be a long night, she had scared herself awake and wouldn't be falling asleep for some time.

As her eyes drifted and focused on the glass she saw the same man again. She felt her breathing halt in her chest and she turned, half expecting hands to be reaching for her.

No one, there was no one there. She sighed. "I need more sleep." she told herself, wrapping her arms around her body.

She woke up everyone with her screaming again. The dream still prominent in her mind.

"What's wrong?!" Allen yelled as he looked around for an akuma or anything that could've scared the girl.

"I'm sorry, it was just a nightmare." She sighed.

"Oh, I see." he sighed, then patted her on the head. "It's okay now."

Noticing odd marking on the girls face he laughed, then looked over to Bookman and Lavi. "Lavi!" he laughed, seeing the markings on their senior as well.

"Never let your guard down...when there are markers around." Lavi laughed.

"I thought I threw them all away!" Bookman yelled then started cleaning it off his face.

Akumu got up and headed off.

"Where are you going?" Lavi asked.

"To clean my face. Then when I get back I'm gonna kill you!" She replied behind a flaming smile.

Heading to the bathroom she clean her face, and looked in the mirror, half hoping that the man from earlier hadn't been her imagination, however he seemed to be nowhere in sight.

Once done she went back only to find Allen and Bookman. "Where's Lavi?"

"He got scared and went to hide." Allen chuckle as he finished cleaning off his face.

Akumu took her seat and smiled to him.

"You missed a little bit." Akumu said, taking the other's napkin and cleaning off the other's face.

Allen blushed at the proximity of their faces. "So how much longer till we get there?"

"The next stop, so about 20 minutes." Bookman said.

Akumu laid down on Allen's lap.

"What are you doing?" Allen grew a deeper red.

"Your comfy, and I'm bored." Akumu smiled up at him sweetly.

"Unless you got something better to do, or got something for me to eat, then I shall be laying here." Akumu's stomach growled and so did Allen's.

"Well once we get there, and after the few things you have to do to become an exorcist, then you can eat all the food you want. Jerry makes the best there is." Allen began to drool at the thought of his food. Akumu also began drooling at the thought of all the food she could eat.

Soon snapping out of it she got up and began looking for Lavi.

"Lavi, where are you? It's about time to go. If you come out now I won't hurt you." She yelled walking onto cart after cart trying to find him.

Getting all the way to the last cart, she finally found him under some sets.

Bending over she held out a hand, "Come on Lavi, we're gonna have to get off soon. I won't hurt you if you come out now."

"You swear?" Lavi asked as he took her hand and got up.

"I swear, at least for now." She smirked and started heading back.

Lavi shivered a little then followed her back.

Allen and Bookman both had all the stuff and Allen handed Lavi his things. "How much longer?"

"Not too long, maybe five minutes." Allen shrugged then looked out the window to see.

The train came to a sudden stop and Akumu stumbled over began to fall. "Or right now."

Allen quickly grabbed her before she hit the ground. "You, okay?" he asked, helping her back onto her feet, he gave her a smile. Akumu blushed then turned so Allen couldn't see her face.

"Come on, lets go." Akumu said and headed off the train as fast as she could.

Lavi, Allen and Bookman then all followed at a calm pace.

Akumu stopped once she got off. "Where am I going?"

The boys then took led to lead her to the Black Order.

Akumu keep away so she wouldn't blush again and if she did no one would see.

Without another word they kept walking there. The walk then started to get awkward after a bit.

"So Akumu, you excited to get to your new home?" Lavi asked trying to break the tension.

"Home? We live there?" She asked confused. "I thought it was a company building or something. No one said anything about it being home."

Lavi the chuckled a bit, "It is a base for everyone who works for the Order but everyone feels as if it is more like a home."

"Wait, so we don't live there?"

"We do. It is kind of hard to explain. You'll see once we get there."

The talking then stopped once again, until they got to the Black Order enterance.


	6. Chapter 6

Ahh, it's so late. I know, I'm sorry. It took forever for Lynn to write and I was busy playing erotic games (). Anyways, hope you enjoy the next chapter, you have myangelicladyofdarkness (And a nightcore playlist) to thank for it.

* * *

"We're here!" Allen yelled up at the building as they walked toward the door.

"Examination!" The face on the door yelled, looking down at them.

Akumu hid behind Allen, "What the?" she asked, staring at the odd face protruding for the buildings entrance.

"It's okay he's just gonna check to see and see if you're an akuma." He said as he moved so the door could give her the examination.

A light came from it's eyes, focusing on Akumu. She stood completely still, scared.

"Examination done, you are not an akuma." The door yelled, opening to the small group.

Everyone walked inside, but Akumu fell behind. Walking slowly she took her time to examine her new surroundings.

She saw an odd blond man in a lab coat running toward them, "Allen, you guys, run!" Suddenly, a giant robot burst through the wall.

"Quickly Sir Komurin catch the new girl and examine her innocents!" Another guy in a lab coat yelled exuberantly.

Sir Komurin looked around to confirm target but she had already turned a corner before it had a chance to make a match.

"Must find target." The robot announced, following her at an inhuman (he's a robot, so yeah ^^;) speed.

"What's going on?" Allen asked them.

"Komui built another robot and, of course, it malfunctioned. It had already knocked out Lenalee before he had it target someone else...and now it is after her." he said pointing at Akumu, "Poor new girl." The blond sighed. "We have to stop it."

They split up, Allen and the man in the lab coat went after the robot, while bookman and Lavi ran off who know's where (I certainly don't).

Looking back to see if she had lost the robot, she spotted Sir Komurin, and at that point he had her as well.

She sprinted, running without direction she found herself flat on the floor after bumping into a pissed off boy with long black hair.

"Watch where you're going." He scoffed as he began walking again.

She felt rage boil up inside her, putting a leg out she tried to trip him.

He easily evaded the attempt to embarrass him and didn't even look back at her.

She pulled herself up and stuck her tongue out at his back.

She saw Komurin, "Fuuuu-" she began before bursting into a full speed run.

The robot was right on her tail and everyone else was behind him. She found herself at a dead end.

"ck." She finished as she turned to face Sir Komurin.

"Use your innocents!" Allen yelled turning the corner to catch up.

Sir Komurin then picked her up, as she tried to activate her innocence. However, she found herself unable, she was too...sleepy. Komui had short a dart to make her sleepy.

"Nighty, night." The man said as Akumu drifted off to sleep.

Sir Komurin then started to exhibit features that would seem more appropriate in a horror movie than in real life.

As Allen was getting ready to help the poor sleeping female out, Lenalee came down on Sir Komurin's head, destroying it.

"Lenalee~, why?" Komui cried. Lenalee, without word, then walked over to her brother and kicked him straight in the head.

"You need to stop putting people in danger! The new girl hasn't even been here for 15 minutes and she's already passed out!" Lenalee sighed.

Allen went over to see if Akumu was okay, "She's okay, she should wake up soon." He told everyone. They all sighed with relief.

Allen and Lenalee took her to her room to rest.

"Allen", the other began.

"Yes, Lenalee?" Allen asked, sleeping girl in hands.

"She's not going to replace me, is she?" she asked quietly.

"Of course not", Allen smiled at her.

She felt herself smiling back at the white haired boy, it had been a silly question to ask in the first place.

"You're my friend Lenalee, you can't replace friends but you can always make more. But, even if you make new friends they can never be the same as an old friend." he continued.

"Friend...", she let the word fall from her lips, the word bringing the corners of her mouth down momentarily, before she quickly brought them back into a smile, "Of course Allen, friends are irreplaceable...but is she really just a friend?"

Allen frowned, "You sound like Lavi, yes, she's just a friend."

"Sorry", she sighed, "You just seemed to care for her...a lot."

"Of course I care for her, but I care for you as well. You're both my friends. Do I need to have any other reason to protect my friends?"

"No, I suppose not", she replied as they reached an empty room.

They dropped her off in the bed in silence, Lenalee leaving Allen behind as soon as the girl was placed safely in a bed.

A little while later Akumu woke up in an unusual bed shaken from her usual nightmare. Once she shook it off, she began to remember what happened before she fell asleep. She looked around to see where she was and didn't recognize anything but Allen asleep in a chair a few feet away.

She prodded the white head a few times to no avail, "Yup, I'm sooo dead. I wonder if this is heaven or hell."

Walking out of the room she found Lavi walking toward her, "This is hell."

"What are you talking about?" He asked, a little offended. "Well anyway, since you're awake Komui needs to see you." He said, beginning to guide her to the man's office.

"Who?" She asked.

"The guy in the hat, from earlier."

"Crap, I am dead and I am in hell for sure now." She complained to Lavi's annoyance.

Dropping her off at Komui's office, she sighed seeing the man sitting lazily at his desk.

"Hello, It is nice to meet you. I am Komui.", the man said politely.

She eyed him suspiciously, "Hello. It is nice to meet the person who almost killed me too. I'm Akumu." She held out her hand for a handshake.

Komui took her hand and rolled up her sleeve to see her innocents, "Amazing. Come with me."

There wasn't really anyway she couldn't, Komui didn't let go of her arm as they started walking to the main hall.

Hoping there weren't going to be any more robots, she moved as quickly as she could to keep up with the man and stop herself from being pulled along the ground.

As they were "walking" they ran into Allen and Lenalee, Komui dropped her arm immediately.

"Allen!" Akumu yelled running to the safety of her friend.

"Aku-" He tried to reply as he was tackled to the ground from her hug.

"Opps sorry." She said pulling him and herself up.

"It is okay." he smiled, rubbing the back of his neck.

Lenalee coughed, "Oh, this is Lenalee." Allen said, referring to his female friend, "Her and I will be showing you around once you and Komui are done with what you need to do."

"Why don't you come with us?" Akumu asked.

"Sure." Lenalee responded.

They all then went on the to the floating pad in the center and went all the way down.

"Hevlaska, Akumu is here. You can now check out her innocents." Komui yelled.

Akumu watched Hevlaska rise from the depths of the room. She couldn't believe her eyes until Hevlaska picked her up.

She was scared, unable to move. All she could really do was mutter. "I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm soooo gonna -"

"You're gonna be okay Akumu. Hevlaska won't hurt you." Allen yelled and smiled. "Bring back good memories."

Hevlaska then put Akumu's forehead to hers. She was scared, yet strangely comforted by the being.

"5 percent, 12 percent, 27 percent, 36 percent, 50 percent, 61 percent, 70 percent. You are only able to synchronize with your innocents to 70 percent. If you go past it, you will only hurt yourself." Hevlaska said as she put her down and Akumu gave a sigh of relief.

"Anything else that is gonna scare me?" Akumu asked hoping there wasn't.

"No. You ready to eat?" Allen asked a smile on his face.

Akumu felt her her lips turn up into a grin, "Yes!" She replied.

They talked happily as they moved toward the lunch hall.

Reaching the empty room, Allen lead her toward the food counter.

"Welcome Home Akumu!" Everyone yelled as the lights turned on and confetti fell from the ceiling.

There was a whole buffet set out and Akumu was so overjoyed she couldn't help but jump around.

She quickly hugged Allen out of excitement then went over to the buffet and started eating. Within a half an hour nothing left between the two parasite type exorcists.

"Akumu did you really eat all of that?" Lenalee asked

"No, other people had some too." Akumu replied, feeling a little embarrassed knowing she ate pretty much all of it.

"Well, she is a parasitic accommodator and she lived on the street for a while." Allen said.

"So I needed to make up for all the lost food." Akumu added.

"Wait so you were really on the street?!" Lenalee yelled attracting everyone's attention.

Akumu started sinking into her chair due to more embarrassment. "Sorry." Lenalee then quiet down and everyone went back to what they were doing. "Is that true though?"

"Yeah, But I was fine. I had my friend's and Tyki. We had a lot of fun together" Akumu said, starting to think of the the past week.

"Who's Tyki?" Lenalee asked, but Akumu was no longer paying attention, she was lost in her thoughts.

"It's her boyfriend she had to leave behind to join the order." Allen whispered to her.

"Oh, is she gonna be o.k?" Lenalee asked, a feeling of relief going through her.

"Yeah, just leave her be for a little while though."

As the party went on Akumu somehow got her hands on a thing of liquor. That being the first the she had (beside the small quantities of crappy beer from when she was on the street) , she was quickly drunk.

"Allen!" She yelled and jumped onto his back.

Allen lost his balance momentarily but was able to stay up then held her so she wouldn't fall, "What did you do that for?" He asked.

"Because I knew you wouldn't fall." She said happily then hugged him tightly. "Now, give me a piggyback ride!" She pointed forward and giggled a bit.

Allen sighed, "To where?"

"The bathroom, I'm starting to feel sick." She making a face with her cheeks puffed out.

Allen's eye grew wide then ran as fast as he could to the bathroom, making it just time.

Once Akumu was done pucking, she brushed her teeth to get the taste out of her mouth.

"Are you okay?" Allen patted her back.

"Yeah, but I'm never having alcohol again. Thanks Allen." She said kissed him softly on the cheek before leaving Allen in the girls room.

Allen blushed, "Where are you going?"

"My room, I'm gonna go to bed for the night." She answered as she stumbled across the floor

Allen quickly catch her, "Your room is the other way." He chuckled, helping her regain her balance and leading her back to her room.

"Thanks again."

"You're welcome." he blushed.

Akumu then softly pressed her lips against his then went to her room as crashed. Allen's entire face was deep red. He stood there for a moment trying to figure out what just happened, before heading back to his room to think then soon after fell asleep.

* * *

So, if you guys didn't already know this, I'm reading this story with you. I always make Lynn shut up about spoilers and the little (parenthesis) I use are my current thoughts (I try not to use them too often but it happens =P)


End file.
